


Labels

by sielu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Victoria Nikiforova is her one true love tho, girlfriends au, mentions of lady!yuuri and another girl, victuuri as ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sielu/pseuds/sielu
Summary: Yuuri didn't like to think about what she was, but her feelings for Victoria brought clarity into her life._________________Inspired by twitter's @savi_yoi girlfriends au





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about them as girls thanks to Savi and I ended up writing this short thing  
> This is unbeta'd by the way, sorry about that

She probably should have realized it when she was a small kid.

Always running around Yuuko, wishing to be close to her all the time. Even her first time on the ice was something she owed her older friend, as Yuuko gave her the first push into what would become her career and life. No wonder it hurt her so much when Yuuko announced she was dating Takeshi Nishigori.

Then it was that girl from her ballet class on Detroit.

Phichit insisted that what Yuuri and Grace were doing was “dating”, that you didn’t go on dates and held hands with just a friend from ballet, because not even them, the best friends in the world, held hands and shared kisses (and not that they would, as they practically acted as brother and sister all the time, at least according to Coach Celestino).

Yuuri though, Yuuri didn’t really had a name for what she had with Grace. She knew they weren’t just friends, but dating wasn’t exactly how she would call what they were doing. They never talked about being girlfriends and Grace never mentioned inviting Yuuri to meet her family or friends. It was just them, two girls being together all the time. They practiced together at the studio, went to see movies together, shared dinners, but they weren’t girlfriends.

If you asked Yuuri, if you asked her and managed to get a real answer from her, not just her usual roll of eyes and pout when the topic was in discussion, she would tell you Grace was just her College Experimental Stage. After all, didn’t all girls experimented on American schools? That’s what Grace told her the first time they kissed, alone at the studio after everybody had gone home. They were sweaty, tired and their muscles were sore, but they had found each other beautiful either way and when Yuuri reached to grab her bag, she found herself face to face with Grace and it just took them sharing a smile to lean into each other and kiss.

Losing her virginity to her was also Yuuri’s experimental stage. She thought a girl would be gentler than a boy and gave her first time to Grace. Most of their dates usually ended up with them in bed, touching each other, kissing, discovering their bodies. Yuuri owed a lot to Grace, but they were never girlfriends. It was just what girls did, they experimented. So when Yuuri left the class to spend more time training not a single tear was shed. Because how could there be heartbreak when their hearts weren’t really involved?

But if Yuuri were to be honest, she should have noticed the moment she looked at Victoria Nikiforova for the first time.

“She’s the Junior World Champion, Yuuri! Look at her skate!” Yuuko said that day, lively point at the tv, but she didn’t have to, as Yuuri’s eyes were already set on the teenager on the screen and would never stop looking at her.

“Victoria” she whispered, pretending it was the russian who ran her hands over her body and not Yuuri herself, focused on not making any sound to wake up her parents or her sister.

“Victoria” she cried into her hand, eyes fixed on the single poster that decorated her room in Detroit. She had a single room, but the idea of someone from outside hearing her moans and figuring out she was masturbating to a picture of the best skater in the world was too much for Yuuri.

“Victoria” she whimpered in the dark of the night, laying on top of her bed with her legs spread wide, a hand pinching her nipples while the other pushed a toy in and out of her quickly. Her childhood room didn’t look like a temple dedicated to Victoria Nikiforova anymore, Yuuri had removed all the posters the day Victoria had showed up at the onsen, but the idea of having her idol and number one crush only a few rooms away from her was enough to get her hot and bothered.

“Victoria” she moaned, her chest heavy and the word barely escaping from her lips, an orgasm overflowing through her body and making it hard to stop shaking. “Vic, I think I’m a lesbian” Yuuri said, running her hands through her head, trying to hold herself together.

Victoria raised her head from between Yuuri’s legs and smiled.

“Well I’m glad to hear that” she joked, licking her lips and looking hungrily into Yuuri’s eyes, “but I suspected you were one the first time we had sex and we were at it for three hours.”

“I wasn’t really sure…” Yuuri said, her hips raising a bit as Victoria pushed two fingers inside her. “Even though I’ve always loved you.”

“Darling…” Victoria’s hand moved slowly, allowing Yuuri’s body to get used to the feeling of her fingers inside, carefully curling up and pressing. “I would love you no matter what label you choose to call yourself. “

“Even if I was straight?”

“Yuuri you could never be straight, no straight woman could make me feel the way you do. And they’ve tried.” Victoria stopped fingering her girlfriend and stood up, getting into bed and crawling on top of Yuuri, their bodies touching from head to toes. “But if you were, I’d try very hard to get your attention, if only for a second. You’re the love of my life.”

Yuuri smiled, loving the way happiness took over her body and hugged Victoria, hiding her face between her head and shoulder to kiss her girlfriend’s neck.

“And you are mine” she said, raising her right leg between Victoria’s thighs, who immediately began grinding against it. “Always and forever.”


End file.
